Internal combustion engines generally have a fuel filter connected to a fuel line extending between a fuel tank and a fuel intake. The purpose of the fuel filters is to remove any impurities from the fuel before introducing the fuel into the fuel intake of the internal combustion engine. Typically, the fuel filters are mounted directly onto the internal combustion engine near a fuel pump using a specifically designed support bracket. Typically, the fuel filter is fastened to the support bracket which is in turn fastened to the internal combustion engine.
Large internal combustion engines, such as engines for powering construction and mining machinery, produce vibrations during the operation of the internal combustion engine. As the support bracket is directly mounted on to the internal combustion engine, the support bracket and the fuel filter also vibrate with the internal combustion engine. Continuous vibrations from the internal combustion engine generate high level of stress concentrations around the support bracket, which results into cracking and bending of the support bracket. Additionally, the fuel filters have to be held in upright position to achieve the maximum filter efficiency. However, the vibrations produced by the internal combustion engine causes dislocation of the fuel filters, thereby reducing the filter efficiency. A failure of the support bracket leads to engine downtime and costly repairs. Thus, there is a need of an improved arrangement for mounting fuel filter to the internal combustion engine which does not result in failure of the support bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,862 relates to an oil filter unit mounting adapter. The oil filter unit mounting adapter is connected to an internal combustion engine either directly or via a filter mounting boss. The filter mounting adapter is designed to permit the sealing, releasable attachment of a suitable oil filter unit thereto. The oil filter unit mounting adapter further includes a sandwich adapter having a first face adapted to sealingly contact the filter mounting boss on the internal combustion engine. The sandwich adapter also has a second face adapted to sealingly connect with the oil filter unit. Typically, this type of oil filter unit mounting adapter is suitable for mounting an oil filter and is not designed for mounting fuel filters. Also, the oil filter unit mounting adapter is designed for single compartment oil filter, and is not usable for a multi-compartment fuel filter assembly which is typically present in large internal combustion engines. Thus, there is a need of an improved bracket for mounting the multi-compartment fuel filter assembly, which does not fail during an operation of the engine.